Chase Randall
Chase Randall is the Dino Charge Black Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. He is also referred to as Black Ranger and, in roll calls, as Parasaur Power Ranger Black. Upon being given the Black Energem by a Maori fortune-teller named Moana, he was the first to be found and become a Dino Charge Ranger, followed by Koda soon after. Character History New Zealand-born, Chase Randall works at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum as a custodian/runner of sorts and assists Kendall Morgan in paleontological digs. Some time after Kendall met Keeper, they tracked down Chase, who had found the Black Energem and bonded with the spirit of the Parasaurolophus, making him the first ever Dino Charge Ranger. It is later revealed that he was given the Black Energem by a fortune teller/curio shop owner from New Zealand as a reward for his bravery in rescuing her cat. After the final battle against Sledge, Chase decides to travel back home to New Zealand, open for visitation from the other rangers if they wanted to , but returned later on to fight Snide after the Rangers disband and then reunite. Personality Chase is a cool laid-back 18-year-old. He wears the right clothes, listens to popular music, always well coiffed. He's very handsome and receives a lot of attention from the girls. He gets around by riding a skateboard, while sporting a hoodie and headphones. He spends his free time diddling on a guitar. Chase is very forgetful and is always late, stopping to flirt with girls or responding to texts. http://www.jefusion.com/2014/04/power-rangers-dino-charge-character-info_5.html Casting Call from Rangercrew/JeFusion Dino Charge Black Ranger Arsenal *Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Black Energem Zords *Para Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DC Episodes 2, 3, 5-22, DSC Episodes 1-21 - Dino Steel= Arsenal *Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Para Chopper *Dino Armor X Zords *Para Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DC Episodes 3, 5, 8, 10, 11, 13-16, 18, 19, DSC Episodes 1, 4, 9, 11, 15-17, 20 - Armor X= Armor X was developed by Kendall as an enhancement to the Dino Charge Rangers' ranger forms to add weaponry and enhance movement. However, it only worked with the Black Energem when it was first created, later becoming compatible with the Red Energem. Using it with any other charger or Energem causes an explosive blowback. Arsenal *Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Com Zords *Para Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DC Episode 14, DSC Episodes 4 - Dino Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Para Chopper Zords *Para Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DC Episodes 10, 12, 14, 16-20, 22, DSC Episodes 1-11, 13, 14, 16, 17, 19, 20 - Dino Super Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) *Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Super Drive Charger *Dino Charge Morpher *Dino Saber *Dino Com *Dino Super Drive Saber *Para Chopper Zords *Para Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: DSC Episodes 2-11, 13, 14, 16, 17, 19, 20 }} Notes *Chase's skateboard has an image of a Kiwi on it. Kiwi's are a national symbol of New Zealand, his home country. The Kiwi is New Zealand's national bird, the species is unique to New Zealand, and the word 'Kiwi' is a colloquial term for New Zealanders.http://glossary.immigration.govt.nz/Kiwis.htm Portrayal * Chase Randall is portrayed by James Davies. Behind the Scenes * Chase is the first Black Ranger (and the first Ranger overall) to take the place of a Yellow Ranger. * While the first to become a Dino Charge Ranger, he was not the first to discover an Energem, as Koda discovered his own Energem one hundred thousand years in the past. * Among the core five rangers, he is the only one to have been given an Energem rather than to have found it. * Chase often calls himself the "hotshot", contrasting himself to his counterpart Ian Yorkland. * Chase seems to have the same last name as Principal Randall from Dino Thunder. Both seasons have a dinosaur theme. * Chase is the second Black Ranger whose identity is exposed by someone who is close to him but promised to have his Ranger identity secret, the first being Danny Delgado. See Also *Icchan - Chase's counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER and Ian's descendant who possessed the Black Ranger powers. *Sokichi Banba - The first Non-Yellow Sentai Ranger to take his place on the team. References Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:Black Ranger Category:PR Second-in-command Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Dino Super Charge